Proving Pathetic Fallacy
by Megasaurus the Dinosaur
Summary: n. poetic practice of attributing human emotion or responses to nature. "Why are you doing this Malfoy?" "Because even you don't deserve to prove that pathetic fallacy exists by crying in the rain Granger."


**I have absolutely no clue where this came from or even what it's really about. It was more one of those time where you just sit down and write and hope that something good turns out.**

~xXx~

It was raining the day that he broke off the engagement with her.

She thought it was fitting, her whole world was crashing in on her and it was raining outside; it was the perfect example of pathetic fallacy.

"What are you doing out in the rain Granger?"

Oh that voice, of all people to find her it had to be him. "Proving that pathetic fallacy exists."

Draco raised a blonde eyebrow. "Pathetic fallacy?"

"It's when-"

"I know what it means Granger." He cut in interrupting her. "I was referring to the fact that if you're proving that pathetic fallacy exists then you must be upset. Keep up Granger." He said with a smirk.

Hermione sent him a scathing look, which he ignored, before sniffing, "I really thought we would work out."

A look of confusion marred him pale face before it was replaced with understanding. He let slip a mocking smirk saying, "Weasel break off the engagement?"

"Who bloody else would break off a bloody engagement that we've been planning for a bloody year?" She replied bitterly.

"Well that sucks Granger." Draco told her with a cheery voice before saying with a cruel smile, "Oh that's right, you'll forever be Granger."

Hermione rounded on him with her wand drawn and pointed at his throat. Fear flashed through those pale silver eyes quickly before he smothered it, but the death grip on his umbrella betrayed him. "Careful Drakey," she murmured in a voice edged with steel, "Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face of yours."

"Pretty am I now? Wish I could say the same for you Granger." The tell tale smirk of a Malfoy had settled itself upon his lips as he took in her disheveled appearance. Her face was pale, paler than his own, and the rain had only succeeded in weighing down certain curls and leaving other unaffected. "Merlin Granger, you look like that menace cat of yours, only drowned."

Bloodshot brown eyes stung fiercely as a torrent of tears slid down her face. On the day that her world was crashing down Malfoy, of course, would be there to set it on fire and watch it burn. The rain mingled with her tears as she cast her eyes to the ground.

"Bloody hell, you are upset." He breathed softly.

Looking at him through tear filled lashes Hermione let out a hysterical laugh. "No Draco, I'm, ecstatic! I've only been told by the man I love that he doesn't want to marry me anymore even though we've been playing this wedding for a year! The man that I've dreamed of marrying and having children with since I was in Hogwarts! The man that didn't even have the decency to tell me in person that he was breaking off the engagement, he sent it through a letter! The man that has the emotional capacity of a teaspoon!" Her voice was hoarse from yelling and her body was exhausted. It was too much for her and as she collapsed onto the wet pavement in a crumpled heap she didn't care, she couldn't find the will to. She had no strength left inside of her to worry and fret about her robes that were getting dirty and soaked through with the harsh and unrelenting rain. She didn't care about the makeup that was running down her face, the stasis charm to keep it waterproof worn off in her stress making her appearance even more pitiful; she just didn't care. The rain pounded onto her back as she sat there sniffling at Malfoy's feet in a depressed slump. "Why are you even still here Malfoy?" She asked in a tired voice.

Draco remained silent as he gazed upon the witch before him. The once proud woman who had punched him in their third year had abandoned all dignity to sob in front of him all because of a bloody red headed weasel. He held him umbrella out from himself, suppressing a flinch as the cold rain pelted down onto him. "You'll catch a cold Granger." He said so softly she almost couldn't hear him above the sound of the downpour.

Hermione looked up confused at the feeling, or rather lack of feeling, of the rain on her back. She saw the bottle green umbrella Draco had been using held overtop of her to protect her from the rain. "Why?" she managed to croak through her exhausted vocal cords.

He remained silent and didn't answer, choosing instead to look down on her with silver eyes filled with pity.

"Don't you dare look down on me with pity in your eyes Malfoy." Hermione spat out angrily. "Don't you dare."

"I see you still have some fight left in you Granger." Draco told her in an amused voice. Shakily Hermione stood up and knocked the umbrella out of his hand and onto the ground with a splash as it landed in a puddle. Draco made a reprimanding noise in the back of his throat before bending down to pick up the umbrella. "Is this how you repay everyone's generosity Granger? By knocking it onto the ground?"

"Only from Death Eater scum generosity." Hermione hissed angrily.

Draco flinched and suppressed the urge to grab his left arm. "Oh? How did you repay my aunt then?" He said viciously with an acidic smile. "She did you a public service after all, labeling you for what you really are."

Hermione glared at Draco as if willing him to die on the spot. "You're vile, cruel, and you don't deserve the pardon that Harry gave you."

He stepped forward so that the two of them were nose to nose, chest to chest, and he let a soft smile make its way onto his face as he saw panic flutter across her face. "Is that so Granger? You wish I was in Azkaban?"

"Yes." She breathed softly.

"Hm, you know what I think?" he said softly in a voice so soft and quiet it was almost drowned out by the rain. "I think that if you had said that any other day, I would be forced to hex you." He trailed a pale alabaster finger down the side of her face in a gentle caress, letting out a strained smile when he felt her freeze. "But since you have had a tiring day of proving pathetic fallacy if real, I'll let it slide." He gave her one last final smirk before turning around and made the motions to begin disapparating. She wouldn't let him though, she grabbed onto his arm and went with him as he dissaparated away.

~xXx~

"Bloody hell Granger, are you mad?" Draco yelled incredulously at Hermione as she stumbled around Malfoy manor. "I could have bloody well splinched you!"

Hermione didn't hear him though, she stared wide eyed around the room and started shaking, Draco's voice drowned out by the insane laughter of his long dead laugh and her screams as she yelled out Crucio and demanded to know where the sword was from and she was drowning _drowningdrowningdrowning in her memories as she slowly went insane from the torture. _

"Granger!" Draco yelled out frantically as he witnessed her collapse upon the manor floor. "Granger, snap out of it!"

"No, no, no, no, no! Stop! Please stop! It's a fake, it's not real!" She sobbed and screamed hysterically.

His face paled as he realized what she was reliving and he cursed her for grabbing hold of him. Stupid girl! Why couldn't she just let him go? He gathered her into his arms and gently lifted her up and walked out of the room, all the while whispering, "It's alright Hermione, it's over. She's gone, you're safe, you're safe." Over and over again like a mantra.

He placed her on his bed and rocked her back and forth until she calmed down and red faced and with eyes glossed over whispered, "Why are you doing all this for me?"

"Doing what?" He whispered back.

"The umbrella, the strange Malfoy comforting, the finger caressing my cheek, _this, _why are you doing it?" Her voice was tired and she struggled to keep her eyes open to look at him.

"Figured out that I was trying to comfort you huh?" He asked amused.

"Mhm." Hermione muttered. "But why?"

Draco stayed silent as he waged internal war with himself before answering, "Because not even you deserve to prove that pathetic fallacy is real by crying in the rain."

"Thank you Draco." She muttered into his chest, all the while falling deeper into the clutches of sleep.

"Are you sleeping here tonight Granger?" Draco asked surprised as he felt her begin to nod off into his chest. She gave a grunt as a reply and he let out a small laugh. "That's all for the best anyways, it's not safe for the Department Head of Magical Law Enforcement to be apparating alone at night; there's vile, cruel, Death Eater scum that don't deserve pardons on the loose."

Hermione swatted him in the arm and muttered, "Shut up Malfoy and go to sleep." As she snuggled into his chest.

With a fond exasperated smile Draco waved his wand and put out the light before pulling the blanket around them. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before whispering, "Goodnight Hermione."

An unspoken _thank you_ hung in the air between them, but they both knew that he would answer with the unspoken _you're welcome _as they both succumbed to the black waves of sleep that had edged their vision for so long.

~xXx~

**Draimone? I don't even know what to classify this as and I'm pretty sure at the ending they're completely OOC, but oh well. Such is the beauty of fanfiction; I can rebuttal saying that they had a change of character in the time that the war has ended. Review? And remember, I take requests. There's a list of fandoms I'm taking requests from on my profile. **


End file.
